oneyplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris O'Neill
"Oh,it's bad!"~Oney Christopher "Chris" O'Neill, also known as OneyNG '''or simply '''Oney, is the head honcho of the Oney Plays gang and was the co-host of Game Grumps show Doodle Doods with Ross O'Donovan and is most commonly known for creating the gayest cartoons of the 2000's. Chris is the critically acclaimed funnyman of the Oney Plays troupe and finds purpose in making Julian do the big Haha. On top of his career as the most successful LetsPlayer on YouTube, he is a member of the multimedia collective Sleepycabin, composed of mutual friends and associates from the flash animations website Newgrounds. After the "death" of Ding Dong and Julian, Chris O'Neill continued doing OneyPlays with his new friends Zach Hadel, Joshua Tomar,Lyle Burress and members from Sleepycabin besides the forementioned Zach. Ding Dong and Julian were revived and have since been on the show sometimes, but Chris still plays games with others. What Does The Funny Man Do Anyway? With his maximum gaming powers, Chris has learned to be a master at literally everything ever, but here's the main stuff. * Classical Music Production and Sound Engineering * Flash Animation, Drawing, and Colour Theory * Creative Writing, Voice Acting, and Storyboarding * Occasional Actor, Film-Maker, and Editor * 3D Design & Animation in Blender Studio Despite Chris's many talents, it would appear that his savantism comes with a price. Chris is infamously known for his perverse humor and bombastic sensibilities, and thusly Chris is currently seeking rehabilitation for his rampant addiction to cringe comedy. It is speculated that Chris would watch over 50 cringe videos daily as some form of remedy for his post-traumatic stress from his time at Magfest. Chris has currently limited himself to only 12 cringe videos a day and is on the road to recovery for the time being. Chris's life also has some downs to it, like having drag queens follow him everywhere trying to doxx him and having PTSD of Magfest. Even then, he's still a happy boy with the only purpose of entertaining you, the reader. What does Chris Like? Apart from making funny videos with his two good friends, Chris likes to sing Eye of the Spider in the dead of night while fingering his browner. On a serious note, Chris is at his happiest when working creatively with his friends. Chris is currently working on the soundtrack for the upcoming video game Nightmare Cops, designed by Jeff Bandelin, and programmed by Tom Fulp. Julian has also speculated that Chris will be composing some music for the upcoming Wan Wan Games projects which are Trigger Treat (a twin-stick shooter), and Tough Bippy (side-scrolling beat em' up). Ding Dong in a very old stream has expressed the plan being only hiring Chris if absolutely needed. Chris has also worked with his co-conspirator Zach Hadel (PsychicPebbles) on the animated cartoon Hellbenders. Chris and Zach once pitched a pilot of the show to Adult Swim, who claimed that it was, "the worst pitch they had ever seen". Despite this, Chris and Zach have allegedly signed a contract with an outsourced animation firm that will be handling most of the legwork. Details regarding the status of the show are thin on the ground, but Chris and Zach have professed that the show is now out of their hands for the time being as they have finished their share of the work. Alongside the aforementioned, Chris has worked on Doodle Doods and spent time recording with his two buddies Ding Dong & Julian. Chris alleges that Ding Dong & Julian had a 33.3% share of the Oney Plays channel, with the remaining 0.1% belonging to the owners of Bargingo.com, following the overwhelmingly positive response from his fans. Chris has requested to work with Chris Bores on the soundtrack for his revival of the Irate Gamer NEO series. The Irate Gamer is yet to respond to his request, but fans are led to believe Chris Bores is too busy working on a patent for his Diarrhea Dick Waffles recipe. Today Chris generally records with Zach Hadel, Josh Tomar, Lyle Burruss, some of the SleepyCabin boys and Dave (AKA PhantomArcade). Ding Dong and Julian left to work full time on Wan Wan Games and are still friends with him. In SleepyCast S2:E27 - [Le Rancid Red Boca] he says he is working on a pilot using Blender. Like everyone else in or from Ireland, Chris is a Roman Catholic, meaning he is a strong supporter of Jesus, Crusades, (possibly pedophiles) and Gothic Architecture. This was once mentioned in his Banjo Kazooie series, where Julian and Matt got into a conversation about Matt's religion and his family upbringing, where Chris noted he relates to Matt because of it. Chris is a big fan of physics games and ragdolls in games thinking they're really fun to play with. Besides that, he has a big passion for monkeys, apes, and chimps ever since he was a small lad. Oney and His Pals! * Ding Dong (DingDongVG) - Computer Programming Wiz and part of Oney Plays * Julian Marcel (WanWanGames) - Freelance Animator and part of Oney Plays * Matt Watson (SuperMega) - Entertainer, Game Grumps Editor, and Holocaust Survivor * Ryan Magee (SuperMega) - Entertainer, Game Grumps Editor, and MILF Enthusiast * Arin Hanson (Egoraptor) - Entertainer, Voice Actor, Occasional Animator, and CEO of Game Grumps * Ross O'Donovan (RubberNinja) - Animator, Voice Actor, Entertainer, and Steam Train Conductor * Cory J. BeckCory J. Beck (Spazkid) - Artist, Animator, and Former Member of SleepyCabin * Zach Hadel (PsychicPebbles) - Animator, Artist, Voice Actor, Former Member of SleepyCabin and part of Oney Plays * Mick Lauer (RicePirate) - Voice Actor, Artist, Animator, and Former Member of SleepyCabin * Will Stamper (StamperTV) - Voice of Hatty Hattington, Animator, and Former Member of SleepyCabin * Jeff Bandelin (JohnnyUtah) - Artist, Animator, Voice Actor, and Former Member of SleepyCabin * Niall Murray (Cryburger) - Artist, Animator, and Former Member of SleepyCabin * Lyle Burress (LyleRath) - Entertainer, Voice Actor, Writer, Full-Time Asshole and part of Oney Plays * Shaddai Prejean (Shädman) - Artist, Animator, Entertainer, Sick-Fuck What Series Has Chris Been in? As Chris is the main protagonist of Oney Plays he has appeared in every episode. Therefore, he has been in every series,you fucking retard. OneyPlays Trivia! * Chris once won an award for most dumb hypotheticals * Chris is into auto-erotic asphyxiation * Chris is an official member of the Irish High IQ Society. *Chris has alleged that he doesn't like pan flutes, though brass makes him "fucking squint." *Chris has a cat called Django who starred in the movie of the same name. *Chris likes to play the piano in his free time. *Chris has been sent many death threats by the leader of the l33t str33t boys *Chris is the only known member of Sleepy Cabin apart from Captain Dickhead who has a boot-legged cartridge of Donkey Kong 64: The Unsold Copy. *Chris' favorite creepypasta is Minecraft's Herobrine as he claims it made him "shit his pants". *Chris's favorite Harry Potter character is Dobby because he's "Nice." *Chris has claimed to have killed 7 people in Florida but has not been charged due to judge stating "lol that n***a funny" *Chris has been receiving cryptic letters from an ominous desert man known as 3lamestudio who Chris alleges lives in a corrugated steel shack. **The notes have been addressed in a threatening nature, disclosed subliminally in varying different interpolations of franchise crossovers such as The Simpsons, Dragon Ball, Despicable Me, and several more. *Chris once fucked a woman and she said: "Heugh, get out!".It was a great day for everyone *His favorite thing to do is go on the lmao.org website *Julian says that Chris is a banana boat *Until he was 9, Chris always touched his dick on every place he went. He says it gave him self-confidence and, according to himself, "Makes him the Alpha and then he fucks people".His mother always told him to stop doing that. *Chris always got boners *At a very young age, Chris accidentally stabbed himself with a kitchen knife on his leg so a large shrunk of it had to be cut so whenever he gets a boner, he can tuck his peepee right into it *Chris has stated that he has beat Dark Souls with nothing but Havel's Ring and a piece of string, possibly making him one of the most powerful gamers to ever live *Chris's uncle was an apeist, meaning he would forcibly ape people, meaning he would turn them into apes. He would do that with his crinkled ape magic finger. He would get his crinkled ape magic finger by dipping it into mud that was actually The Fountain Of Youth *He shits blood every Saturday night. *Chris loves Link because he stink *Chris hates hiccups *Christopher has a dog called Sammy and, according to Julian Marcel,it fucking sucks and keeps listening to Limp Bizkit. *We all know the boy for being incredibly talented, but I bet you would expect that he produced the Tarzan movie, wrote The Lion King movie and did the concept arts for the original Metal Slug all by himself (Or maybe you did expect it). *Chris once called someone a spa at 6th grade. His vice-principal was really angry at him and started poking his chest and screaming "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I CALLED YOU A SPASTIC?".He was really confused and was laughing a lot. *When Oney was a young lad, he once slept in his parents' bedroom and in there was a painting. Chris saw tiny moving little guys (Probably of the same species as The Man) in it and when his dad went in the room he looked at the painting and those things looked at him back. Chris thought that his dad also saw them so one day Christopher asked him "Hey, do you remember those guys in the painting?" and his dad thought he was just trying to freak him out. *Chris once said that he would do a Twitch stream fighting Mick Lauer to the death. He has probably canceled it because he knows Mick is too epic for him to defeat. *The first time Chris played FFVII as a young boy, he got scared by the timer going off in the beginning of the game so much that he turned off the PS1 and ran out crying. *Julian Marcel has made Chris only be able to say faggot only once a day. *According to Julian, Chris looks like E. Gadd. *Chris is deeply disturbed by body horror. *Mother Theresa died shortly after meeting Chris. *Chris is the tallest one between him, Ding Dong and Julian Marcel. *Chris's blood is made out of mayonnaise. *According to the thumbnails from both Spiderman 2 series, Chris has secret web-shooting powers. *Chris and Dong's family were both murdered by Dingodile. **Although Chris's family was killed by Dingodile, his ancestors were murdered by the British. *Since he's a mermaid, Chris lived underwater on the Titanic in his childhood. *A very small percentage of Chris's fans are autistic. Please don't pay attention. *Chris has a secret third alternate account on YouTube and PornHub named FunnyFeetLOL where he makes funny feet jokes and also feetsquishes mosquito corpses and tomatoes. Category:Funny Boy Category:Heroes Category:Character People Category:Real People Category:Browse